Down
by FuckingWay
Summary: PWP FRERARD  "E após aquela noite de corpos suados movendo-se em sincronia ao som de gemidos extasiados, Frank chegou à conclusão de que não poderia ser mais feliz por ter escolhido morar em uma esquina qualquer dentre a escuridão de New York."


N/T: Olá, mais uma vez eu por aqui! :3 Esta é uma fic **SLASH. **Então se você não gosta, acha ruim, etc etc, caia fora. Principalmente porque esta aqui é uma **NC-17**, ou seja, envolve dois homens seduzindo a todos que lerem em situações provocantes, lol.

Enquanto lê sugiro que você escute **SIR SIR - DOWN** que vai te ajudar a imaginar melhor, vai por mim, lol. Enfim, sem mais delongas, espero que você goste! :3**  
><strong>

**-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx**

**Down**

**Capítulo Único**

Frank Iero era um rapaz solitário que há dois anos residia em um modesto apartamento em uma das ruas escuras paralelas à grandiosa _Times Square_. E contrastando com os enormes letreiros luminosos, taxis amarelados apressados buzinando dentre os carros retrógrados e uma multidão de pessoas encantadas com o choque de culturas proporcionado em cada esquina, estava seu prédio acinzentado e habitado, em sua maioria, por pessoas idosas. Fora quase impossível crer que aquém dos prédios grandiosos existiam ruas residenciais, porém, apesar da vaga em um daqueles apartamentos soar deveras encantadora pelas facilidades oferecidas por um ponto comercial tão influente, o rapaz encontrou-se relutante em aceitá-la. Pois além da aparência da rua ser um pouco sombria pela falta da luminosidade cegante dos arranha-céus, o apartamento era demasiadamente pequeno e a estrutura antiga possuía algumas rachaduras preocupantes. Mas a pressa em encontrar um local para se estabelecer após se mudar de sua cidade natal, _Belleville_, falou mais alto. E após algumas mãos de tinta, insistentes marteladas e muito esforço o recinto tornou-se aconchegante; fazendo-o se esquecer da paisagem gélida refletida por suas janelas encardidas.

Respirando fundo enquanto virava apressado uma das esquinas para descer a ladeira em direção a onde residia, Frank desejou que os anos se passassem como horas. Pois apesar de ter se acostumado com a escuridão e a crescente apreensão de caminhar sozinho pelas ruas estreitas, que normalmente eram habitadas pelos silenciosos olheiros dos traficantes locais, o fato de seu sonho se demonstrar cada vez mais distante permanecia golpeando seu estômago como um lembrete desagradável. É claro que ele não havia vindo para _New York_ com a falsa percepção de que se tornaria rico em algumas semanas, mas a realidade era muito mais maçante e cruel do que aparentava ser em seus planos adolescentes de outrora. E poderia, sim, ser considerado um dos melhores aspirantes a tatuador em _Belleville_, mas em _New York_, a realidade era completamente diferente. Era apenas mais um rosto dentre um milhão de jovens com o mesmo talento, então após seguidas recusas seu sonho havia sido posto em escanteio e tudo o que desejava agora era uma vaga de mero recepcionista em qualquer estúdio que o aceitasse.

Dois anos haviam se passado. E todos os planos que consistiam em guardar algum dinheiro para poder comprar a _Fender_ que era apaixonado desde os quinze anos, assim como se mudar para _L.A_ para freqüentar as mesmas festas em que se conhecia as pessoas certas para se iniciar uma banda de sucesso, se demonstravam cada vez mais distantes; sua única certeza sendo o fato de que não teria o dinheiro necessário para pagar o aluguel no final do mês. Mas apesar dos pesares a sorte permanecia uma aliada e graças à sua simpatia, apesar das frustrações de sua juventude, Frank sempre conseguia arrumar um jeito de manter-se bem e saudável. As senhoras vizinhas semanalmente lhe ofereciam cafés da tarde regados a bolos de chocolate açucarados por seu belo sorriso contagiante e o síndico do prédio, coincidentemente, era um velho conhecido seu que estudara ao lado do colégio em que cursara o colegial, aliviando os atrasos freqüentes no aluguel. Poderia ser uma realidade dificultosa, porém o rapaz acreditava que o destino escrevia _certo_ por _linhas tortas_.

Naquela noite, propícia para passeios pela temperatura amena e agradável, Frank que considerava sua vida entediante apesar de algumas aventuras, desejou ter uma oportunidade empolgante para convencê-lo de que não permaneceria sendo apenas um mero rosto esperançoso com os sonhos desacreditados em uma metrópole ilusória. E como se o céu ouvisse o anseio inocente de seu coração aflito, assim que este adentrou pelas portas de vidro trincadas do prédio onde morava, a geração de eletricidade se findou; presenteando-o com a escuridão total.

- Porra. – Murmurou com a voz de timbre grave enquanto tentava conter o impulso de chutar a porta pela qual havia acabado de passar para descontar a frustração que o acometia. Havia almejado algo empolgante e o fato de ter que ficar trancafiado em um cubículo a luz de velas não era, definitivamente, algo divertido a se fazer. Pelo contrário, só lhe dava o atestado de perdedor mor que morava em um prédio tão mesquinho ao ponto de a fiação ser corroída por ratos. – Muito obrigado. Muito obrigado mesmo, seu maldito Deus sádico.

Suas palavras ecoaram pelas paredes levemente descascadas e esforçando-se para encontrar o caminho em direção à porta que dava acesso à escada de emergência, o rapaz estendeu os braços enquanto tateava o ar. Estreitou os olhos cor de avelã para tentar enxergar melhor e quando finalmente encontrou a maçaneta abriu a porta em um gesto rude, logo subindo os degraus que estavam iluminados pela luz esbranquiçada acionada pelo gerador. Seus passos executaram ecos secos conforme a subia e liberando alguns resmungos pela falta de sorte, Frank tentou distrair a mente conturbada com alguns acordes, que formavam a melodia de uma das músicas do _Misfits_, que treinaria em seu violão já que não havia mais nada para se fazer sem a maldita eletricidade. Aos poucos sua respiração tornou-se entrecortada pelo esforço em subir quatro andares e distraído entre _Mi's e Fá's_, chegou ao andar no qual mirava, repetindo o processo de abrir a porta da escada de emergência para poder chegar ao pequeno _Hall_ que dividia com o apartamento em frente ao seu. A escuridão novamente o acolheu como uma velha amiga, porém antes que chegasse aos tropeços em frente à passagem que o levaria aos seus aposentos, abruptamente a porta do elevador se abriu.

Frank pensou que poderia ser o síndico que havia ficado preso no elevador e que após algumas tentativas desesperadas tinha conseguido se libertar, porém quando seus lábios foram tampados agressivamente e seu corpo imobilizado por trás, todos os xingamentos direcionados às forças divinas por seu destino frustrado desapareceram de sua mente. Os olhos se arregalaram enquanto era arrastado rapidamente para dentro do elevador e petrificado pelo medo ouviu a porta se fechando; a iluminação a meia luz lhe permitindo observar a silhueta da pessoa a qual havia lhe raptado. Pela força com que era segurado definitivamente era um homem de estatura mediana, vários centímetros maior do que si, e os olhos do desconhecido estavam parcialmente ocultos por fios de cabelo longos e bagunçados; a pele clara se destacando dentre a escuridão parcial. O menor pensou que a qualquer momento seria agredido pela forma agressiva com que foi conduzido, porém nos breves segundos que se seguiram seus olhos haviam sido vendados e antes que pudesse se defender suas mãos foram imobilizadas para trás com um pano suave, mas que havia sido amarrado tão fortemente que as pontas de seus dedos tornaram-se dormentes pela falta de circulação sanguínea.

Pensou em gritar para clamar por ajuda, porém o desconhecido aparentava ter pensado em todas as possibilidades que poderiam ajudá-lo a uma possível fuga, e novamente seus lábios foram pressionados contra a palma da mão macia do outro; fazendo-o estremecer em medo pela forma vulnerável a qual se encontrava. Pensamentos desesperados acometeram sua mente, questionando-se sobre o que aconteceria em seguida ou se a luz voltaria a tempo de alguém perceber o que estava acontecendo. E quando suas costas se chocaram fortemente contra a parede de madeira do elevador, sua respiração tornou-se rasa e entrecortada e lágrimas acumularam-se no canto de seus olhos doces; a desesperança de que estava à mercê das vontades de algum desconhecido mal intencionado lhe acometendo por completo. Porém dentre a junção turbulenta do medo e a aflição, uma voz de timbre arrastada se pronunciou sedutora contra seu ouvido.

- _Sh_, fique calmo. – Sussurrou suavemente como se quisesse transmitir serenidade ao outro que começou a se contorcer furiosamente quando seu corpo foi prensado contra o do desconhecido. – _E me permita apresentar-lhe os prazeres da escuridão._

Frank arfou pelo choque térmico causado quando o outro afastou-se o suficiente para poder tocá-lo; dedos esguios e levemente gélidos escorregando por debaixo de sua camiseta para tocar seu abdômen suavemente. As pontas dos mesmos contornaram uma a uma das linhas de suas tatuagens que adornavam sua pele amorenada e assustado pela forma com que era tocado tentou se soltar mais algumas vezes, sem sucesso pelo nó firme que prendia suas mãos. Em seguida, o menor puxou a maior quantidade de ar possível para conseguir pensar com clareza, porém o desconhecido aproveitou-se de sua baixa estatura para roçar os lábios por seu lóbulo; causando-lhe arrepios indesejáveis que subiam-lhe desde a base das costas até a nuca. Seu coração batia de forma enlouquecida contra sua caixa torácica e apesar do medo da situação ser crescente, não pôde negar o quão excitante poderia ser a possibilidade de ser agarrado em meio a um elevador escuro.

Considerou-se um inconseqüente pelo pensamento em seguida, mas era inevitável controlar as reações do corpo em relação a toques tão provocativos. E estava claramente sendo abusado por um desconhecido que aparentava estar empenhado em fazê-lo se demonstrar receptivo aos seus toques, mas por mais que estivesse se sentindo agoniado, a forma dominante com que era conduzido estava lhe despertando, aos poucos, a libido. Mal se lembrava da última vez em que havia feito algo que fizesse a adrenalina escorrer por suas veias e não havia desejado algo_ empolgante_ outrora? Por que não se permitir envolver por um momento completamente irresponsável que possivelmente lhe traria _prazer_? E caso a situação saísse do controle, a luz não poderia demorar a retornar e seria descoberto pelas câmeras de segurança que voltariam a funcionar. Então cedendo às palavras sedutoras proferidas pelo outro, relaxou aos poucos, mesmo mantendo a postura relutante em relação aos toques.

- Você é sempre tão difícil assim? Nós não temos todo o tempo do mundo... – A voz arrastada do desconhecido tornou a se pronunciar de forma impaciente e Frank esforçou-se para virar o rosto para o lado oposto o qual que este se encontrava, querendo ouvi-lo falar para saber o que exatamente o outro queria consigo. Houve uma pausa silenciosa em que os dedos esguios escorregaram pela lateral de sua cintura, arranhando-o com as unhas curtas para causar-lhe vergões avermelhados; obrigando-o a conter um ofego para não evidenciar as reações de seu corpo. Os lábios finos roçaram-se por seu lóbulo mais uma vez e deslizaram sedutoramente por seu pescoço; a voz agora soando abafada e rouca pela forma com que os mesmos eram pressionados contra a pele sensível do menor. – Se você prefere do jeito mais difícil, irei te convencer a me querer da mesma forma que te quero.

Frank mordeu com força o lábio inferior conforme a pele de seu pescoço era explorada pelos lábios macios que se demonstravam experientes em descobrir pontos extremamente sensíveis que lhe enviavam arrepios por todo seu corpo. Lentamente a língua esgueirou-se por sua pele em uma provocação e antes que pudesse se preparar para o que poderia vir, dentes ferinos a repuxaram com força; finalmente arrancando-lhe um ofego. Os dedos esguios deslizaram-se para a parte frontal de sua calça _jeans_ apertada e quando a palma roçou-se sobre seu volume crescente, foi impossível controlar a inquietação que o estimulava a liberar os sons que tanto tentava ocultar ao crispar os lábios. Amaldiçoou a venda que lhe cobria os olhos por não poder ver o que exatamente estava acontecendo e com um impulso com o corpo, conseguiu afastá-lo alguns centímetros e pigarreando algumas vezes para indicar que gostaria de falar, para que o outro retirasse a mão de seus lábios, esperou ansiosamente que este atendesse a sua vontade.

- Só vou deixá-lo me convencer se puder vê-lo. – Disse quando os lábios demonstraram-se livres, a voz mais rouca que o normal dando à frase um toque de sensualidade.

O desconhecido demonstrou certa relutância, porém após alguns segundos a venda lhe foi retirada dos olhos; presenteando o menor com uma visão parcial do recinto pela iluminação fraca. Os olhos amendoados se estreitaram para conseguir visualizar o outro, notando seus olhos verdes felinos que brilhavam incandescentes entre a escuridão e estes demonstravam a intensidade dos desejos que o acometiam. E Frank mordeu o lábio inferior ao repuxar o piercing de forma tentadora, encantando-se pela aparência misteriosa que o outro ostentava. Seu rosto pálido e de maxilar definido davam-lhe um ar decidido, de quem sabia exatamente o que queria e o que estava fazendo, e sua expressão dominadora atiçou ainda mais os desejos do menor; a bandana vermelha amarrada em seu pescoço chamando-lhe a atenção. Definitivamente estava convencido de era uma _ótima_ idéia estar sendo abusado por alguém tão atraente, então não desperdiçaria a oportunidade de finalmente ter seu _momento empolgante_.

Em um gesto rápido, Frank ergueu os braços e rodeou o pescoço do mais alto ao apoiar as mãos amarradas pelos pulsos em sua nuca, puxando-o para perto em um gesto rápido. Os corpos pressionaram-se deliciosamente e os lábios se encontraram de forma febril, movendo-se um contra o outro de forma exigente; as línguas disputando dominância enquanto enrolavam-se juntas de forma sincronizada. Porém alguns segundos depois o contato foi quebrado pelo mais alto que guiou uma das mãos até o pescoço do outro, sufocando-o ao afastar seu rosto de forma dominadora. Os olhos verdes faiscaram perigosamente e Frank sentiu-se estremecer pelo sorriso torto malicioso que lhe era oferecido.

- Acho que você está se esquecendo de quem manda aqui sou eu, Iero. – Ele disse antes de desvencilhar-se de seus braços, aproveitando-se de sua imobilidade para virá-lo de costas para si; posicionando seus pulsos amarrados acima de sua cabeça contra a parede do elevador. O menor não se importou em pensar como o desconhecido sabia seu nome ou a forma com que o tratava, pois estava começando a adorar cada momento de sua submissão. – E você vai fazer tudo o que eu quiser, boneca. – Finalizou ao sussurrar contra seu ouvido com a voz carregada de desejo.

A camisa do menor foi erguida até a altura dos ombros, permitindo que sua pele ficasse parcialmente exposta, e conforme era apalpado possessivamente este inclinou a cabeça para trás para que a nuca se apoiasse em um dos ombros do maior. Os toques atiçavam ainda mais sua excitação, fazendo-o liberar ofegos contínuos cada vez que era puxado com força contra o corpo que era pressionado contra o seu; os lábios finos voltando a atacar seu pescoço com o intuito de deixá-lo com profundas marcas arroxeadas. As mãos finalmente se deslizaram até seus quadris e uma delas moveu-se agilmente em direção ao volume pulsante oculto por seu _jeans_, os dedos desfazendo o zíper com pressa e em seguida o botão; que impediam um contato mais direto. E quando finalmente sentiu-se tocado Frank liberou um gemido prolongado, entreabrindo os lábios avermelhados em um perfeito 'o' que indicava o estágio de seu êxtase.

Seu corpo todo tremulou em prazer quando a mão macia envolveu firmemente seu membro antes de se movimentar em um ritmo forte e rápido para cima e para baixo; o polegar roçando-se por sua glande em uma provocação enlouquecedora dentre os movimentos. Os arrepios que o acometiam se tornavam a cada segundo ainda mais fortes e os sons provocadores que sua garganta produzia faziam com que o outro o tocasse de forma cada vez mais intensa. Os chupões contra seu pescoço se tornaram cada vez mais fortes, causando-lhe até um pouco de dor, mas este fato apenas atiçou ainda mais sua libido, pois as fisgadas doloridas em conjunto com as doses de prazer intenso faziam**-**no beirar o abismo da loucura.

- Quero você gemendo ainda mais alto. – O outro se pronunciou de forma autoritária contra seu ouvido ao guiar os lábios até seu ouvido, ofegando contra o mesmo conforme mantinha o ritmo acelerado de sua mão se movimentando pela extensão do membro do menor que iniciara movimentos de vai e vem com o quadril; fazendo-o girar os olhos pelo delicioso atrito que o gesto causou entre seus corpos. – _Agora_. – Completou entre dentes quando o gemido que Frank liberou em resposta não supriu sua ordem como gostaria.

Ao contorcer-se pelo prazer pleno que o acometia, Frank rendeu-se às sensações maravilhosas causadas pela volúpia de encontrar-se em uma situação completamente inusitada enquanto um desconhecido levava-o à insanidade por seu gênio dominador. E gemeu ainda mais alto, fazendo a voz rouca e sensual ecoar pelo cubículo em que consistia o elevador; obedecendo ao que lhe era imposto. Como recompensa os movimentos se tornaram ainda mais intensos e após mais algumas investidas furiosas de seu quadril contra a mão do outro, finalmente entregou-se ao deleite de seu orgasmo conforme liberava sons desconexos que ilustravam a plenitude de sua satisfação. E arfando ao sentir-se desfalecer contra o corpo do outro que ainda estava pressionado atrás do seu enquanto tremulava, o menor sentiu-se ser virado bruscamente de frente; os olhos verdes perfurando os seus.

- Bom garoto. – Ele disse com uma expressão satisfeita em meio à penumbra e seus lábios estavam curvados em um sorriso de canto galanteador. Uma de suas mãos guiou-se até a gola da camisa de Frank para puxá-lo de forma rude para frente e erguendo-o pelo colarinho, enquanto seus rostos estavam separados por insignificantes centímetros, voltou a falar ao direcionar o olhar preenchido pela luxúria aos lábios avermelhados do menor. – Agora fique de joelhos, boneca.

Quando o aperto em sua gola foi desfeito, Frank ajoelhou-se desequilibrado contra o chão por não ter o apoio de suas mãos que permaneciam amarradas em suas costas. Os olhos amendoados se focaram nas coxas voluptuosas do outro que estavam delineadas por um apertado _jeans_ escuro e ainda acometido pela letargia de seu orgasmo, sentiu-se tentado em arrancar todas as peças de roupa que o cobriam para poder fazê-lo gemer da mesma forma descontrolada que havia feito. Porém permaneceu parado e ansioso, achando muito melhor a opção de permanecer obedecendo às ordens de seu atraente desconhecido dominador. Observou, enquanto lambia os lábios em antecipação, a rapidez com que ele desfez o cinto, abrindo o botão e em seguida o zíper, deslizando o _jeans_ apenas até a metade das coxas. Uma das mãos logo vagou até sua nuca para empurrar seu rosto contra o volume evidente na _boxer-brief_ branca e Frank ofegou pela visão tentadora, obstinado a causar o mesmo prazer que lhe fora proporcionado.

Os lábios avermelhados se entreabriram conforme a língua esgueirava-se pela extensão do membro oculto pelo fino tecido da roupa íntima, provocando-o conforme roçava o piercing pelo mesmo em movimentos sensuais. Em seguida sorriu de canto ao erguer o olhar para a expressão desejosa do outro que liberou um gemido sôfrego, demonstrando sua inquietação para suprir os próprios desejos. E sentindo-se satisfeito pela forma apressada com o que ele abaixou a _boxer_ como havia feito com a calça outrora, finalmente teve a deixa que tanto almejava para também levá-lo a loucura.

Em um movimento rápido seus lábios envolveram a extensão do membro do maior e aos poucos os deslizou suavemente até tê-lo completamente em sua boca. Gemeu em apreciação pelo gesto, sentindo as unhas curtas o arranharem com força para instigá-lo a continuar, e fechando os olhos para respirar profundamente pelo nariz, o sugou com vontade algumas vezes; recebendo gemidos prazerosos em resposta. Lentamente subiu os lábios para que a língua se roçasse deliciosamente desde a base até o topo, pressionando-a contra a glande antes de executar movimentos circulares provocativos, voltando a deslizar a boca para baixo para voltar a sugá-lo; os movimentos propositalmente lentos fazendo o outro rosnar e gemer em apreciação em meio ao prazer que lhe era causado. As mãos de dedos esguios posicionaram-se contra sua nuca para instigá-lo a executar movimentos mais intensos, fazendo com que seus lábios subissem e descessem em um ritmo, agora, mais acelerado, porém em meio aos gemidos que ecoavam entre as paredes amadeiradas, um estalo alto se fez presente.

Frank sentiu-se empurrado para trás abruptamente, seus lábios causando um alto barulho de sucção com o gesto, e antes que pudesse questionar o que estava acontecendo o elevador começou a descer vagarosamente em direção ao próximo andar. Assistiu o outro vestir com pressa a _boxer_ e em seguida a calça, notando como a respiração deste encontrava-se acelerada fazendo-o liberar ofegos contínuos e doloridos pela interrupção. Ansioso aguardou que a luz voltasse para poder vê-lo melhor, porém quando o elevador parou no andar seguinte o desconhecido lhe enviou um último sorriso de canto ao olhá-lo de forma penetrante antes de abrir a porta para ir embora. O menor tentou levantar-se para segui-lo, porém as mãos amarradas impediram-no de ter o suporte que precisava para ficar de pé a tempo de o elevador seguir viagem. Bufando em frustração, Frank grunhiu alto e esperou que o elevador parasse novamente e quando a luz se acendeu, a porta foi aberta pelo lado de fora.

A figura esbelta e magra do s**í**ndico entrou em seu foco de visão, fazendo-o fechar os olhos pela claridade excessiva e após uma exclamação de surpresa foi amparado a se levantar; logo sendo desamarrado pelo mesmo.

- O que é que aconteceu com você, Frank? – Ele questionou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e os óculos de aro quadrado escorregaram por seu nariz fino e protuberante. – Você foi assaltado durante o _blackout_?

Frank agradeceu mentalmente o fato de a camiseta folgada cobrir sua calça aberta e abrindo e fechando as mãos doloridas, tentou fazer com que o sangue voltasse a circular corretamente por suas juntas. Sua respiração permanecia acelerada, fazendo-o mordiscar os lábios pelas memórias vívidas que ainda acometiam sua mente.

- Frank? Está tudo bem? – O outro voltou a se pronunciar e Frank lembrou-se de respondê-lo ao olhá-lo nos olhos, percebendo sua preocupação. – Quer que eu chame uma ambulância ou algo do tipo?

- Está tudo bem, Mikes, obrigado. – Respondeu ofegante, forçando um sorriso simpático para convencê-lo, assim não teria que conversar por muito mais tempo. – Eu só fiquei assustado—

Abruptamente a voz faltou-lhe quando seus olhos foram direcionados para a porta de emergência que se abriu lentamente, a figura alta de um homem com uma chamativa bandana vermelha amarrada no pescoço chamando-lhe a atenção. Quando os olhos verdes foram direcionados a si, Frank sentiu o ar faltar mais uma vez ao reconhecê-lo; achando-o ainda mais bonito com a iluminação atingindo seu rosto pálido. Trocaram um profundo olhar e curioso para o que o inquilino tanto olhava, Michael direcionou o olhar para a porta de emergência, demonstrando-se aliviado ao falar.

- Ah, você está aí, Gerard. – Ao ajeitar os óculos no rosto**,** o s**í**ndico demonstrou-se um pouco mais relaxado com a situação, não notando a vermelhidão que acometia as bochechas pálidas do irmão mais velho ou a forma com que sua roupa amassada, assim como a de Frank, evidenciava que os ruídos estranhos que haviam sido ouvidos pelo prédio poderiam ter sido causados pelos dois. – Este é Frank Iero, aquele que lhe falei que estudava no colégio próximo ao nosso. Será que você pode ajudá-lo enquanto confiro se está tudo _okay_ nos outros andares?

Antes mesmo de uma resposta o homem já havia entrado no elevador, deixando Frank e Gerard sozinhos enquanto se olhavam profundamente. O mais alto lhe deu o mesmo sorriso de canto enlouquecedor e Frank caminhou determinado em sua direção, agarrando-o pela camisa conforme o puxava em direção a porta da esquerda que dava acesso ao seu apartamento. Com pressa pegou a chave a qual estava posicionada no bolso frontal da calça _jeans_ e ao empurrá-lo para dentro, trancou-a atrás de si. Em um gesto rápido fez com que as costas de Gerard batessem firmemente contra a superfície da porta, ocasionando um barulho oco e ao aproximar seus rostos perigosamente, sorriu de forma sedutora antes de se pronunciar.

- Agora irei terminar o que comecei. - Disse com a voz rouca provocativa, logo o puxando para um beijo intenso.

E após aquela noite de corpos suados movendo-se em sincronia ao som de gemidos extasiados, Frank chegou à conclusão de que não poderia ser mais feliz por ter escolhido morar em uma esquina qualquer dentre a escuridão de _New York_. Pois finalmente havia tido o _momento empolgante_ pelo qual tanto havia esperado desde que chegara ali.

**~Fim**

**-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x**

**N/T: **YAY! Muito obrigada por ler! Espero que você queira se perder em elevadores escuros também e, LOL. Não esqueça de deixar a sua review para me contar o que você gostou, sua parte preferida, ou o que não gostou, sim? É muito importante! :3

**Um grande nhac, **

**Mari.  
><strong>


End file.
